


Helping Out

by johanirae



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff, M/M, Post-Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Scott Lang did what he had to do to rescue Janet, but felt guilty about what Jimmy suffered as a result. Maybe if he just helped out a bit...





	Helping Out

  
  
  
  



End file.
